1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging methods and apparatus. Particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming stacked or multiple layer article groups utilizing clip-type carriers. The packaging method and apparatus of the present invention is usable to package different types, styles and sizes of cans such as beverage cans, in a wide range of stacked group patterns, and in a fast and reliable manner. The clip-style packaging structures utilized in this invention provide the benefits of using less packaging material than presently used cartons, and of an environmentally friendly media. Stacked packages provide various advantages in terms of shipping, storage, advertising and marketing.
2. Background Art
Plastic ring structures or can clips presently being utilized to join or clip articles together to form carriers have been found to present environmental problems, relating to waste management and endangerment of wildlife. Applicants' assignee has developed clip-type carriers which are comprised of recyclable and ecologically safe paperboard. These clip-type carriers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,348 entitled, "Clip-Type Article Carrier and Method of Manufacture." Apparatus for assembling the carriers has also been developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,830, which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, insofar as is known, no one has proposed or developed a method or apparatus for utilizing clip-type carriers to form and package stacked or layered article groups, particularly stacked groups of beverage cans.
In view of the limitations and shortcomings of prior art processes and apparatus, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of reliably forming stacked product groups at high speed. A particular object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for forming stacked or multiple layer beverage container groups utilizing clip-type carriers.